startwinkleforeverfandomcom-20200214-history
KIRA☆Power (ETOLIE Version)
}}} is a song by the sub idol unit ETOLIE. Lyrics Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Habatake sora he (Blue sky) (Yasashisa) (Blue sky) Egao ni suru to kimeta yo Kanae mashō! Kono yume wo Kanae mashō! Kimi to Fly high Kirei nan da ganbaru chikara Kanae mashō! Kono yume wa Shiawase he to tsuzuku, Hikaru tsubasa, ai no ai no tsubasa Habatake sora he (My heart) (Afureru) (My heart) Ashita wo maneku hazu dayo Utai mashō! kono basho de Utai mashō! kimi ni Love song Odori nagara hohoemu hitomi Utai mashō! kono basho wa Tokubetsu da ne sō sa Mune ni saita ai wa ai wa suteki Kagayake motto! Utau yo Daremo ga shiawase motomete... (Blue sky) (Yasashisa) (Blue sky) Egao ni suru to kimeta yo Kanae mashō! Kono yume wo Kanae mashō! Kimi to Fly high Kirei nan da ganbaru chikara KIRA☆Power Kanae mashō! Kono yume wa Shiawase he to tsuzuku, KIRA☆Power Hikaru tsubasa, ai no ai no tsubasa Habatake sora he - Hago☆Romo Lucky☆Lun☆Lun Ver= Habatake sora he (Blue sky) (Yasashisa) (Blue sky) Egao ni suru to kimeta yo Kanae mashō! Kono yume wo Kanae mashō! Kimi to Fly high Kirei nan da ganbaru chikara KIRA☆Power Kanae mashō! Kono yume wa Shiawase he to tsuzuku, KIRA☆Power Hikaru tsubasa, ai no ai no tsubasa Habatake sora he (My heart) lala|Lala}}/ Tsutaaetai kimochi (Afureru) raki|Raki}}/ Subarashii sekai (My heart) Minna no kibō ga Ashita wo maneku hazu dayo Utai mashō! kono basho de Utai mashō! kimi ni Love song Odori nagara hohoemu hitomi KIRA☆Happy Utai mashō! kono basho wa Tokubetsu da ne sō sa KIRA☆Happy Mune ni saita ai wa ai wa suteki Kagayake motto! Utau yo Daremo ga shiawase motomete... (Blue sky) (Yasashisa) (Blue sky) Egao ni suru to kimeta yo Kanae mashō! Kono yume wo Kanae mashō! Kimi to Fly high Kirei nan da ganbaru chikara KIRA☆Power Kanae mashō! Kono yume wa Shiawase he to tsuzuku, KIRA☆Power Hikaru tsubasa, ai no ai no tsubasa Habatake sora he }} |-|Kanji= 叶えましょう!　この夢を 叶えましょう!　君とFly high 光るツバサ　愛の愛のツバサ 羽ばたけ空へ 好き?　好き! 声に出したら元気になる 行こう?　行こう! 先に待つのはどんな世界 (Blue sky) 君と見てるのは (優しさ) 忘れない未来 (Blue sky) みんなの心を 笑顔にすると決めたよ 叶えましょう!　この夢を 叶えましょう!　君とFly high キレイなんだ頑張るちから KIRA☆Power 叶えましょう!　この夢は 幸せへと続く　KIRA☆Power 光るツバサ　愛の愛のツバサ 羽ばたけ空へ 絶対?　絶対! 決めた事だよあきらめない さんせい?　さんせい! 手を繋いでひとつになろう (My heart) 伝えたい気持ち (あふれる) 素晴らしい世界 (My heart) みんなの希望が 明日を招くはずだよ 歌いましょう!　この場所で 歌いましょう!　君にLove song 踊りながらほほえむ瞳 KIRA☆Happy 歌いましょう!　この場所は 特別だねそうさ　KIRA☆Happy 胸に咲いた　愛は愛はステキ 輝けもっと! 明日の風は 何色だろう? わからないままに　Ah! 歌うよ 誰もが幸せ求めて… (Blue sky) 君と見てるのは (優しさ) 忘れない未来 (Blue sky) みんなの心を 笑顔にすると決めたよ 叶えましょう!　この夢を 叶えましょう!　君とFly high キレイなんだ頑張るちから KIRA☆Power 叶えましょう!　この夢は 幸せへと続く　KIRA☆Power 光るツバサ　愛の愛のツバサ 羽ばたけ空へ |-| English= Let's make this dream come true! Let's Fly high as this dream will come true! The wings of our love shine and fly towards the sky I love? I love! The voice you use turns me energetic Let's go? Let's go! The destination awaiting us is a whole world (Blue sky) By seeing you (was so gentle) my unforgettable future (Blue sky) It has been decided that everyone will smile by their hearts! Let's grant this dream come true! Let's Fly high as this dream will be granted! Our powers to work hard looks so beautiful KIRA☆Power This dream that we'll achieve will continue into our happiness, KIRA☆Power The wings of our love shine and fly towards the sky Absolutely? Absolutely! It has been decided, so don't give up My favor? Your favor! Hold my hand and we'll become one (My heart) These feelings that I want to share (overflows) in this wonderful world (My heart) Everyone's hopes will lead them into their future Let's sing in this place! I'll sing this Love song for you! Our eyes laugh as we dance KIRA☆Happy So let's sing! This place was likely so special, KIRA☆Happy The love that blooms in our hearts is so beautiful So let's shine brighter! The wind of tomorrow What color will it be? I never can tell, Ah! So I'll sing Everybody seeks happiness… (Blue sky) By seeing you (was so gentle) is my unforgettable future (Blue sky) It has been decided that everyone will smile with their hearts! Let's make this dream come true! Let's Fly high as this dream will come true! Our power to work hard looks so beautiful KIRA☆Power This dream that we'll achieve will continue into our happiness, KIRA☆Power The wings of our love shine and fly towards the sky Category:Songs Category:Etolie Songs